


The Muscular Hero Type

by Emz597



Series: The Musketeers Hero Types [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Season 1 Spoilers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos might be the muscles of the group but he can stop and think when he's friends are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muscular Hero Type

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Small Slash (guy on guy) if you don't please stop reading and don't complain as you have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Musketeers sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Jojo on fanfiction.net very nicely asked for 'A Romantic Hero Type' to be a two shot so I wrote this for them and you all to enjoy :) It can be read as a stand alone but does link to the first story in this series :) Thank you CrunchyScones for the beta :) Enjoy x

Porthos took a sip of wine as he sat watching Athos train with D'Artagnan. There was something going on between these two, he was sure of it. Athos took training very seriously, almost like a real fight: Porthos had the scars to prove it. But when Athos trained with the young lad he was more careful, more reserved, like he didn't want to put a scratch on him.

Pouring more wine, Porthos frowned when Athos didn't take the winning strike, instead he just laughed as D'Artagnan made his move. Athos had been doing that a lot more recently, not that he didn't laugh before D'Artagnan appeared but not so often or openly. Whenever the two were together it always seemed to bring out a more relaxed, happier Athos that not even Aramis or he could bring out and they were his closest friends.

_'Something_ must _be going on.'_  Thought the darker skinned man as he finished off his wine.

They always seemed to be together, even when it was the four of them, Athos and D'Artagnan would always sit close to each other.

"Don't frown Porthos, it doesn't suit you." Smiled Aramis as he sat down across from him.

"I'm thinking." he grunted in return.

"Uh oh be careful, don't want to hurt yourself." Aramis laughed at Porthos' stare.

"Can I ask you something?" Porthos asked, sounding too serious for Aramis' liking.

"Of course you can, anything." Replied Aramis, leaning in.

"Have you noticed something going on between Athos and D'Artagnan?" Porthos whispered so the other two members of their group wouldn't hear.

"Like what?" smirked Aramis, he had of course worked it out a few weeks ago but he wasn't going to let Porthos know that. He wanted to see if the darker man could work it out for himself but Aramis was surprised he was working it out this quickly.

"I don't know, there's something going on between them two. Athos is different around the young lad." Porthos sat up defensibly when Aramis started to laugh. "It's not funny Aramis, it could be serious."

"Of course there's something going on between them. My friend, they're in love." Aramis just laughed harder at Porthos' shocked face.

"Love?" Porthos managed to ask.

"Yes love, you know when two people care for each other more than friendly feelings."

"I know what love is." glared Porthos "Why haven't they told us? Don't they trust us?"

"I'm sure they do trust us but aren't ready to tell us. They will when they feel the time is right but for now we have to be quiet and let them enjoy the stage of their relationship they're in. We'll be there for them in case a problem arises." Aramis smiled as he patted Porthos on the arm.

Porthos just grumbled in return as he poured out some more wine for the two of them. How did he not notice sooner the growing relationship between his two friends?

_'The Cardinal is going to have a field day if he finds out.'_  Thought Porthos as he gulped his drink.

They would  _all_  be in trouble if the most powerful man in France ever found out.


End file.
